Behind the Crimson Door
by RavenInDarkness
Summary: Raven has just gotten used to life at Superjail as the Warden's wife, but now she's got another problem: the Mistress of Ultra Prison Superjail's sister prison needs to go on vacation & wants Raven to take over! Can Raven do it & unite Jared & Jerise?
1. Chapter 1

Raven watched the babby play in the bath water. It had been only few months sine she'd given birth, yet her little boy had grown so fast! She had freaked out a lot when she saw him all twisted and stretching to form a teddie.

Raven's body had quickly gone back to normal and she looked really hot now. Even hotter because her boobs were bigger, but she now had to wear all new tops. Her old tops just wouldn't fit now, but you didn't hear her husband complaining! Her hair now had purple in it as well as pink. The red hair dye was great, but she had needed a change.

"sO LIKE your father, David Warren Samuel Jr." Raven blusehd to think of all the skinky stuff the Warden did to her at night. And at daty. And five minutes ago before the baby went in the bath.

Suddenly the phone rang. Raven rushed to get it. It was someone called the Mistress! "Raven, this is the Mistress. You can call me Medora though because we are going to be good friends. I need you to take over Ultra Prison while I go on vacation in Uranus. It's so nice this time of year with the rings all sparkly and the moons are all full. My friends here gave me tickets to go there and I met a nice guy on the internet I'm taking with me. I'm gonna get me some. Your good at managing, so come and watch my girls. It should only be for a week or two." Little did Raven know that it would be so much work and trouble!

Raven immediately ran to let her hubby know. He was upset, but thought it was kewlies that she was going. "Take Jared with you. He'll watch your stuff well and you'll be ok."

Raven fliked her hair and smotthed her dark purple velvet dress over her body. Warden grinned and began to stroke Raven's back suggestively. Raven leaned back on the desk and posed for him. It didn't take him long to respond to her and they started to make out. She could feel the familiar fire burning up in her and all she wanted to do was strip him and do him all night long.

"Oh… darling…" Raven moaned. "Please don't ever stop…"

A few days later a large ship landed in Superjail as well as smaller ship with legs. The Mistress stepped out and she smiled at Raven. The two had been in almost constant contact with each other getting Raven used to the rules of Ultra Prison.

"I was beginning to think no one would ever catch you, David. You've come a long way from the crazy person I used to know. The prison looks better too." Mistress Medora smiled wistfully at everything.

She suddenly remembered why she was there and snapped to attention. "You won't be going far from Superjail, Raven. You'll be circling this area until I return." Medora looked to her crew, who nodded back at her. "Jerise, please take good care of Raven for me."

A small woman who looked a lot like Jared moved forward and nodded. Raven squeed inwardly- she couldn't wait to play makeover with her. Jerise would look great in a leather miniskirt and heels outfit.

A bunch of women stepped out of the ship. Raven stared at the mass of women. Bruce was helping to keep them under control but they were loose around Superjail. Raven missed her husband and son. She wanted to get things under control so she could be back in time for little Bruce Warden Jr's birthday party in a few days.

A mass of giggles came from one group. "I guess even in ultraprison there's still preps" Raven thought as she loked over at the blondies in the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls tittered again and Raven wanted to punch them in the face. All preps were the same- they dressed, thought, and acted alike b/c they all wanted to be miss popular. Raven could have done that anytime she wanted, but she didn't want to. She liked being unique.

"Listen up girlz- I'm in charge here. We're going to have fun as long as we play nice-nice. Kapiche?" Raven tried putting on her biggest smile. One of the girls flipped her off.

Bruce immediately went over to the girl and broke her finger off. Then he ate it. The rest of the girls were quiet. "LISTEN TO HER OR I'LL BE PAYING YOU A LITTLE VISIT LATER!"

Al smiled at Bruce. Up until about 10 months ago Al used to be Alice. A introduction to Raven had made Alice fall in love with her and change back into a man. However once ina while Raven saw Al put on dresses and lipstick. It's cool- Raven was ok with it for the most part. Raven saw Bruce and wondered if Bruce was a girl or not. If so, then Raven would have to see about fixing the two of them up. Al obviously liked Bruce.

Jared inched closer to Jerise and flushed. Jerise looked over at Jared and blushed. Raven's eyebrows raised. Obviously there was a little somthin somthin going on there.

With the goodbyes said and kisses exchanged, Raven got onto Superjail. Meldora (the Mistress) showed Raven her bedroom. It was really freaking cool looking with all sorts of black lace and chains in it. Something told Raven that the Mistress was called that for a reason other than being in charge of Superjail. It sorta turned Raven on in a way she couldn't understand. Maybe she'd explore that with her hubby when she got back to Superjail…

"This is where… where…" the Mistress trailed off in thought.

"Meldora, what's wrong?" asked Raven, concerned.

"Just… thinking about the trip. Can't wait!" she said cheerlessly. Raven arched an eye, but said nothing.

Later after the Misress left Raven walked around Ultra Prison. Lots of pink.

All of a sudden a crazy girl came out at her! After her initial scare at Superjail Raven had taken a lot of kung fu classes from the inmates and Al. Raven expertly swung her foot around Jackie-Chan style and kicked the girl in the face shattering her jaw. The girl had a "whut" look on her face before she passed out.

Dinner was quiet because everyone had heard about Raven beeting up the girl. Raven didn't like doing it, but it had to be done to save her life. Raven wasn't going to die and miss on her boy's birthday.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven was in the office doing paperwork when one of the preps came in and sat in the chair rudely. She glared at Raven daring her to do something. Rven calmly pushed a button that caused the chair to shock the inmate.

"So… how can I help you?" she asked the slightly smouldering inmate.

"I gotta problem. A GIRL problem if you know what I mean." She said. Raven initially shook her head- relationship problems weren't her issue. The inmate realized that & shook her head too. "No, one of the girls is selling drugs. I think drugs are evil. I need you to stop her. Please. One of my friends is hooked and I can't get her off. Can you talk to her?" Raven nodded and the inmate left pleased.

Meanwhile Jared was on a date with Jerise, but they were too shy to say anything. They sat staring at each other over a sandwich. Raven walked in to see them not doing anything. 'That's not right- they should be luvin' from what I heard about them!'

She ran over and smacked the two of them together. "LUFF ALL AROUND!!! SPREAD THE LOVE LIKE APPLE BUTTER, YEAH!!!" Raven then ran out singing.

Jerise giggled. "She's silly. I like her." Jared nodded.

"Yeah, but she'd cool. What are we doing- we've already done so much together last time. We should be kissing and 'catching up' if you know what I mean." His eyebrows waggled suggestively. The two of them ran to Jared's room and cuddled.

Later on Raven heard a knock on the door. It was the prep inmate from earlier with her friend. The friend wasn't happy. "Yeah yeah. Whaddya want?"

Raven motioned for them to sit. "I heard you're on the dope. Drugs are so bad for you and could mess you up and kill you! They're death, but not in that good goth way."

The inmate shrugged. "It's better than putting up with crap in this shithole."

Raven smiled. "I felt like that too once and almost smoked pot to get over it all. Then a friend of mine showed me something wonderful. My friend Shannon told me that you can show your anger outside rather than put bad stuff inside you. Have you ever really considered goth? It's really nice."

The inmate rolled her eyes. "Goths are stupid emo brats. You just sit around cutting yourselves and talking about death."

"Some of us do, but a lot of us see that in a positive way- you can write poetry about the darkness to get it out and spread it around in a positive way. Besides, it's all the fishnets you can handle. Just try it for one night rather than drugs."

The girl sighed and nodded just to get Raven off her back. Raven squeed and pulled out a huge trunk of clothes. Within an hour both of the girls were dressed up like a couple of antique goth dolls. Their formerly blonde hair was now pink. "You look like twins!" Raven grinned. "I know some cool twins, you should meet them."

The crackhead inmate and the prep inmate both grinned and walked to their bunk together. The crackhead soon started writing poetry. At first it was slow going and they were terrible, but soon she was pouring her soul out about her dad and family. It was going to be all right. She'd deal with the shakes and bad stuff when they came. Later on this girl would write a famous book of goth poetry and dedicate it to Raven.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later the Mistress returned in tears. "What's wrong?" asked Raven.

"I lied. I didn't go on vacation. I went to the hospital. I… had a breast cancer. I had to get it taken out. Luckily the doctors there were very good and got it all out, but they want me to start chemo. They said that it should cure me but… it will make me infertile." The Mistress broke down sobbing.

Raven understood and held her. "Why don't you have a baby now?"

"But… where will I find someone to impregnate me? I was thinking about asking the Warden one day, but you are married to him now." The Mistress sniffled.

"He'll do it." The Mistress started to shake her head, but Raven held her head straight. "WE'LL do it together. I'm ok with having women on occasion and I think you need a little softness to the Warden's hardness."

The Mistress smiled and they went down to Superjail. Raven told her hubby what was going on and he smiled. "You're such a nice person Raven, so thoughtful. This is really going to be fun!"

Later that night the three of them were in the bedroom. The Mistress had put on some sexy music and burned some incense. Raven and the Mistress had put on matching leather French maid outfits which left Warden panting.

Warden took turns between the two of them while one of them whipped his butt to make him go faster. When he was tired Raven used some… interesting things to make the Mistress happy. Eventually they all collapsed in a sweaty pile on the bed.

"pant… pant… I'll take a pregnancy test tomorrow. We've got a good one at Ultra Prison. If I got pregnant tonight, I'll know." The three of them fell asleep together.

The next day the three of them paced in front of the pregnancy testing machine. Finally it dinged and let out a series of beeps that sounded negative. However the Mistress smiled. "I'm pregnant!!!1!!" She danced around a bit while Raven hugged her.

Eventually the Mistress went home and Raven held her son again. Nine months later they got a picture of a baby and the Mistress. A few months after that they got a picture of a bald but healthy Mistress with her thumbs up in the air. A piece of paper came with it that said "Ready for round 2?" And they were.


End file.
